


The Trade

by sharkie335



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Peter Quill actually makes a fair trade, The Guardians actually make some units, Walk Into A Bar, crack crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taneleer Tivan collects EVERYTHING.  But he hasn't managed to get his hands on a ZPM yet.  So he sends Peter Quill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gblvr for reading this over!

Peter Quill goes into a bar and meets... Radek Zelenka (Stargate Atlantis)!

Peter looked around curiously as they entered Tivan’s stronghold on the unnamed planet. Gamora fidgeted behind him, and he knew it was because she didn’t trust Tivan after their last experience, and he couldn’t really blame her. But Tivan was offering a billion units for some sort of artifact from a planet called “Atlantis” and the money was too good to pass up. 

A shiver ran down Peter’s back. The collection here was even creepier than the one in Knowhere, if that was possible - creatures that barely looked up as they passed, eyes cloudy with a lack of interest. “I really hate this place,” Rocket said from next to him. “His money’s good, but the dude is creepy as all fuck.”

“I have to admit that I find him… distasteful after our last exposure to him,” Gamora said. Her face was calm, but there was a line of tension running through her that Peter could only read because of the close contact they’d had for the last six months. “I feel as though he may be out to get revenge.”

Peter sighed. They’d gone over this again and again and again. Yes, Tivan was probably pissed at them. Yes, this could be a convoluted plan to get revenge. Or it could simply be what Tivan claimed - a chance for them to make some money, at least semi-legally. “Let’s see what we have to do to get to this Atlantis place,” he said. “We can always back out.”

“Unless we’re locked in one of his cages,” Rocket said, glaring at everything they passed.

“I am Groot,” Groot squeaked out. Peter had to swallow back a giggle - Groot had grown faster than they’d had any right to expect, but at three feet tall, his voice was that of a child’s. 

“I told you, you are not selling yourself to him,” Rocket insisted with a snarl. “Not even if you can grow back from a cutting.”

“I am Groot.” This time Groot sounded like he was trying to placate Rocket, and Peter couldn’t help but give himself a shake. Really, trying to interpret Groot just wasn’t worth the headache.

“Ah, Star Lord,” Tivan was just as oily as the first time. At least he didn’t try to kiss Peter’s hand like he had tried with Gamora the first time. “I am so pleased to see you. I believe obtaining this artifact is a perfect fit with your skill set.”

‘What is it you want us to steal, Tivan?” Peter asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

Instead of answering, Tivan went over to a chest high pedestal and started pushing the buttons on top. As he did, the corresponding symbols lit up on a large round stone ring propped up against the wall. As he pushed the seventh button, a large cloud billowed out of the ring and then pulled back, leaving a surface like water. “What do you know of Atlantis, Star Lord?”

Peter stared at the water-like stuff in nervous fascination. “It’s a myth - the island that sunk under the ocean.”

“No myth - simply misplaced in time and space,” Tivan said. “Atlantis is actually a planet in the Pegasus galaxy, according to its Terran designation.”

“Why would _you_ worry about its Terran designation?” Peter asked. He knew very well that most of the universe felt that Terrans were a backwards people, best left in isolation until they matured some more. He’d heard it a million times, at least.

“Because Terrans currently occupy it,” Tivan said smoothly. 

“What? Terrans haven’t gotten off their own planet yet,” Gamora said sharply. “Are these more people who have been kidnapped?”

“No kidnapping. They are there of their own free will,” Tivan said. “A very small subsection of them - a group of military called ‘Stargate Command’ - have discovered these portal devices, left behind by a race referred to as the Ancients. I remember them well, and mourn that I was not able to save any of them in my collection, but as you see I do have one of their portals. Traveling this will take you to a planet in the same galaxy as Atlantis, though not to Atlantis itself. From there, you will have to befriend one of the Terrans currently occupying Atlantis to get the item I need.”

“And how are we going to get home?” Rocket demanded. “Pegasus galaxy is a long way from here, and that portal isn’t big enough to take the Milano through.”

“I will give you the code to enter into the portal to bring you back,” Tivan said. “However, the only one traveling to the Pegasus galaxy will be Mr. Quill.”

“Unacceptable,” Gamora said. “We go as a team.”

“And normally I would not argue the point, fair Gamora,” Tivan said. “But the humans in the Pegasus galaxy are engaged in a war with a race of beings called the Wraith. If you look over there - “ He pointed at a cage at the far end of the room, containing a creature not dissimilar to Gamora in body type and markings, if not color. “You can see that they are likely to take one look at you and decide you are an enemy. And while I know that you do not consider me a friend, I do hope you realize that I would not set you up for certain failure like that. I wish to obtain this device too much to do that.”

“I am Groot,” Groot said inquisitively.

“Good question,” Rocket said. “What device is it, anyway?”

“The Terrans on Atlantis refer to them as Zero Point Modules, or ZPMs,” Tivan said, his mouth twisted in apparent distaste at the Terran term. “They are… well, suffice to say that they are rare and unique and the Terrans on Atlantis have just discovered the difficult and time consuming method to making more of them. If Mr. Quill is successful at negotiating, he should be able to obtain one of them. In return, I offer these.” Tivan turned and opened a drawer, pulling out a fist sized bag. “These are crystals that the Terrans will find most useful in focusing weapons in their defense. There are twelve in the bag, along with instructions on various ways they may be used.”

Peter took the bag and peeked in. Twelve crystals, yes, and some sort of plasticky doohickey that probably connected to these people’s computers in some way. He’d have to take Tivan at his word that they’d be able to read the device. 

“Why can’t Groot, Rocket, or Drax go with me?” He knew that he’d be fine on his own, but he had to admit that he’d gotten used to having his team at his back. “They don’t look anything like these Wraith things.”

“They also aren’t Terran,” Tivan explained as if to an idiot, which made Peter want to tell Tivan where he could stick his units. “I’m assuming that you would rather this take less time than more, and if you have to explain the animal or the plant, or deal with the Destroyer’s inability to understand non-literal speech, won’t it take you longer?”

“We need to discuss this, Tivan,” Gamora said, her hand on Peter’s, tugging him back towards their group. “We are not just letting Peter step off into the unknown with this little information.”

“That is fine, my lady,” Tivan said. “But be aware that I can only hold open the portal for a limited amount of time - approximately thirty minutes.”

“You’ll have our decision before then.” Gamora pulled a little more forcefully on Peter, pulling him away from Tivan, and into the center of their little band. “I do not like this,” she said.

“I can handle it,” Peter said. “I go, I make contact, I make the trade, I come back.”

“You should not go by yourself,” Drax said. “You should take at least one of our party, for there is strength in numbers. Besides, you are not the most skilled negotiator of our band. Regardless of what Tivan has said, I believe that Gamora should go with you. She is much more skilled than you are.”

“Hey!” Peter had to object to that on principle, even though he couldn’t really disagree. 

“If I may,” Tivan raised his voice from where he was standing next to the portal. “If it will expedite this process, I am willing to compromise. If Mr. Quill has not returned from the Pegasus Galaxy within twenty-four hours, I will send the rest of the team in an effort to rescue him, even though I feel it is against my best judgement.”

“A billion units,” Rocket said. “We never got the money for the orb, and money is getting kind of tight. This is something that you should be able to do without too much difficulty, and we know Tivan isn’t trying to screw us over the orb.”

“Why do you say that?” Gamora asked.

“Because if that was his goal, he’d be encouraging us all to go, and then once we were on the other side, we’d be dead. This way, there is the possibility of rescue.”

Peter nodded. Rocket wasn’t always the most logical of them, but he was right in this case. “Gamora, it’ll be fine,” he said. “I’ll be back before you even realize I’m gone.”

“I do not like this, Peter,” she said, “but if you feel that you can do this, we will follow your lead.”

Peter met her eyes, then looked at Rocket, who nodded, and Groot, who smiled. Last of all, he looked at Drax. “We will rescue you if you need it, but it will be a fine adventure for you, I believe,” Drax said.

“Okay, I guess I’m going,” Peter said. He checked his holster to make sure that he had his blaster, behind his ear for his mask emitter, and then tucked the bag of crystals securely in his knapsack. “Twenty four hours,” he said to Gamora, who nodded at him gravely, and then he turned towards Tivan. “I need the instructions on returning?”

Tivan handed him a small tablet. On it, were images of some of the symbols on the pedestal. “Press the symbols in the order pictured here. That will open the gate so that you can come back.” He then swiped the images off screen and opened another picture - this one of a glowing device in shades of gold and red. “This is what a ZPM looks like. It _must_ be glowing to be a functional unit. Do not be tricked.”

Peter tucked the tablet into his knapsack as well and switched his attention to the ring with its rippling blue surface.

He walked up it cautiously and a little reluctantly, pausing just before he could touch it. He turned to look at Tivan. “So I just - “ he gestured at the ring.

“Step through, Mr. Quill. You will be quite safe, I promise.”

Peter took a deep breath, and stepped through.

He had a split second to think _at least it doesn’t hurt_ before he was spun around and around, like he was on the best rollercoaster ever, but one that ended quickly with him stepping out into sunlight.

Pausing, he looked around, only to realize that there were several Terrans in uniforms, pointing what were clearly guns at him. “Tivan, you bastard,” he muttered. “Uh, hello,” he said in a louder voice. “I’m looking for someone from Atlantis?”

Hopefully Tivan hadn’t been blowing smoke, and that would make sense to one of the people in front of him. None of the guns lowered. In fact, the barrels came up a little higher, as if the whole group was more tense than was good for them. 

“I’m harmless, honest. I’m just looking to make a trade,”” he said. 

“What is happening?” someone said from behind the soldiers. “Why are we pointing guns?”

“This guy is looking for Atlantis, Dr. Zelenka,” one of the soldiers said. “He claims he wants to make a trade.”

“Do you have any evidence that he is not speaking the truth? No? Then we should put down the guns. Bah. This is why we have so few friends. I keep telling McKay this.” A short man with incredibly messy hair pushed past one of the soldiers and peered at him through his glasses. “You are not from Earth - this gate would not dial there - so where are you from?”

“Taneleer Tivan sent me,” Peter said, but at the blank look he got, he said, “You know, Tivan the Collector?”

Dr. Zelenka shook his head. “We know of no one called The Collector. Is he here in the Pegasus Galaxy? And what does he collect?”

“Um…” Peter thought for a moment, then figured what the hell - these Terrans were already off-Earth. Hopefully they wouldn’t shoot him. “No, he’s in the Greater Magellanic Cloud,” he said. “As for what he collects, it’s pretty much everything.”

Taking off his glasses, Zelenka rubbed a hand across his eyes. “There are gates there as well?” he asked.

“What, you mean like this?” Peter asked, pointing at the stone circle. “Is that what they’re called? Well, there’s _a_ gate, at least.” Deciding to take a little more risk, he stepped forward and held out his hand, ignoring the way the soldiers’ hands tightened on their guns. “Peter Quill, here for trade.”

“Ah, yes.” Zelenka replaced his glasses on his face, and took Peter’s hand to shake. “Dr. Zelenka, of the Atlantis expedition.”

“Doc,” one of the soldiers groaned. “We’ve told you you can’t say that to just anyone. What if he was looking for a hostage?”

Zelenka grinned. “Then your men would have a chance to shoot with your guns, but as he has made no effort to grab me and run away, I am going to assume that he is on the level and that he does want to trade. Which we will not be doing standing here in the bright sun, surrounded by guns, when there is a shady bar in the village.”

“Doc - “

“Tell your men to put down their guns,” Zelenka said firmly. “They have much better things they can be doing. You may accompany us, though, Major Lorne, if that suits your paranoia.”

Without waiting to see if he was going to be obeyed, Zelenka said, “Mr. Quill, please follow me,” and started to walk away.

Peter hesitated for a minute, but when the soldiers didn’t immediately open fire, and in fact started to lower their guns, he started after Zelenka towards what he now saw was a small bustling village, like hundreds of others he’d seen.

Even without Zelenka’s guidance, he could have picked out the town tavern from the sign, with a promising picture of something that resembled beer on it, and the girls hanging out of the windows on the upper floors. When the girls saw them approaching the door, they giggled and called down that they would be around in the evening.

Zelenka ignored them completely, and even though they were cute, Peter followed his lead. He didn’t think that Zelenka would necessarily judge him for flirting with the town prostitutes (or what passed for such anyway), but he didn’t know that he _wouldn’t_. They entered the tavern, which true to Zelenka’s word, was pleasantly dim and cool, and followed Zelenka to a small table in the corner, where he pulled off his pack and set it on the floor next to him. Major Lorne, who had followed them from the platform, pulled around another stool and sat himself at the table as well. Zelenka sighed, but didn’t object, so Peter just had a seat.

As soon as his ass hit the barstool, one of the tavern girls was there, telling them that there was stew for the having, as well as beer and a liquor made from something called a “desert melon.” Zelenka and Lorne ordered beer and stew.

Peter hesitated. He didn’t know what people in the Pegasus galaxy used as currency, but he was certain that he didn’t have any of it. And he didn’t want to get chased away without completing the deal. “Oh,” Zelenka said, when the silence had stretched uncomfortably long, the poor girl looking as if she wasn’t sure what to do with someone who wasn’t ordering. “Make that three, Trosh. We will pay for our friend.”

She nodded and skipped away, and Zelenka clearly dismissed her from his thought, bringing his full attention to bear on Peter. It was a little disconcerting, the way that it was clear that the rest of the world seemed disappear. “So, you wish to trade with the Atlantis expedition. I cannot make any decisions for us, but before I involve those who can, why don’t you tell me what you have for us?”

Peter fumbled in his bag, pulling out one of the crystals that Tivan had given him and handing it to Zelenka. It shone a deep sapphire blue. “Tivan says you’re at war with a race called the Wraith. This crystals are focal points for weapons that you may find of use. I have twelve of them, along with directions on how to use them in weapons.”

Both men had winced at the mention of the Wraith, and Lorne’s interest had obviously sharpened at the mention of weapons. “How does this Tivan know about the Wraith?”

“Like I said, he collects _everything_ ,” Peter said. “He seemed pretty certain that these weapons would help.

“And what do you want in exchange for these magic crystals?” Zelenka asked.

“Tivan wants a Zero Point Module.” 

“No, absolutely not,” Lorne said, grabbing the crystal out of Zelenka’s hand and putting it back in Peter’s. “The ZPMs are not for trade, under any circumstances.”

Peter had to admire Zelenka’s absolute bitchface as he turned it on Lorne. “We have the ability to make more. And we both know that Colonel Sheppard will be interested in weapons. I, for one, am not willing to just give up on something that will give us an edge against the Wraith.”

Lorne sighed. “Fine. We’ll call Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay. They can look at these crystals and the plans for the weapons and make the decision.”

Trosh picked that moment to return with a tray laden with the stews and beers. She seemed to pick up on the tension at the table, and set everything down as quickly as she could before moving away.

Peter poked at the stew. It was similar to the stew that he’d had on a hundred different worlds - some sort of meat, some sort of vegetables, a savory sauce over all of it - and when he took a bite, he couldn’t help the groan of pleasure. This was one of the better versions he’d had, he had to admit.

Zelenka grinned at him. “It is good, yes? This is the reason that I accept the travel to Blilia when they need help with their generators.”

“Yeah, this is awesome.” He took another bite and tried to savor it for a moment. “But I do have admit that I’m on a timeline here. So is there a way to expedite this decision?”

“You say that you have instructions on how to use these crystals to make the weapons?” Zelenka asked.

“Uh huh.” Peter dug around in his knapsack, pulling out the small plastic doohickey. “Tivan seemed to think you’d be able to access them on this.”

“It is a simple flash drive,” Zelenka said, leaning over to open his pack. He pulled out a flat tablet - similar to ones that Peter was familiar with from home, but enough different that it was clear it was from somewhere without contact with the larger universe, and inserted the metal tip of the doohickey into a port. A few taps to the tablet’s surface, and Peter could see when schematics for what looked like a gun appeared on the screen.

Zelenka’s fingers moved quickly, zooming in on various parts of the diagram, muttering to himself. Very soon he was nodding and smiling. “These plans seem like they would do as Mr. Quill has advertised, Major. Please send someone to summon Sheppard and McKay, as I believe the trade would be most worthwhile.”

Lorne still looked really unhappy about it, but he turned and called out, “Hey, Smith. Go call Atlantis and let them know we need Sheppard and McKay. Tell them it’s about a trade and that Doc wants them here.”

One of the soldiers sitting at one of the other tables turned to look at them, and then stood up, saying something to the other people at his table before hurrying away. 

“Assuming that the Colonel can drag McKay away from whatever he’s working on, they should be here soon,” Lorne said. “I still have to repeat that I’m not happy about this. We know nothing about this guy - no offense, Quill - and we don’t need someone else with the power in the ZPMs out there.”

“Well, then we should talk and see if we can relieve some of your fear,” Zelenka said, obviously fighting a grin at the frown on Lorne’s face when he said that Lorne was afraid. “Mr. Quill, why did this Collector send you? Do you work for him?”

“Not really,” Peter said. “I’m doing this more on a… contract basis. I usually work with a team, but it was felt in this case that I was best bet for making contact, as I’m Terran.”

Zelenka’s eyes sharpened. “Terran. That’s a fairly odd way to describe yourself - most people just say ‘from Earth’. Why do you say this?”

“Because I haven’t lived on Earth since I was eight years old. I was taken by… a group of raiders then, and they raised me. Most of the people where I’m from don’t think much of people from Earth. And they don’t use Earth as a descriptor for Terra. So, mostly habit, I guess.”

“Interesting,” Zelenka said. “You do not feel that you are being held captive in any way? Should we return you to Earth?”

“Please don’t,” Peter said. “My family - my _chosen_ family - is with Tivan, waiting for my return. I haven’t lived on Terra in thirty years, and don’t know anyone there anymore.”

“Is Tivan forcing you to do this?” Lorne asked. “You said your family is there - is he holding them hostage?”

“No,” Peter laughed, but thought to himself that it would be a good threat by Tivan - assuming Gamora and Drax didn’t kill him for it. “Trust me, my friends wouldn’t stand for being held hostage.”

“Then why are they not with you?” Zelenka asked. “Surely traveling together would be safer?”

Peter thought _careful_ to himself and then said, “Because they’re not Terran in origin, and we decided that it would be easier for you to accept me than them.”

“Is that the only reason?” Lorne asked, clearly still suspicious.

With a quick thought to how much Gamora looked like a Wraith, he smiled and lied right to Lorne’s face. “Yep, that’s it. Trust me, one of my partners is a walking, talking plant. They’re pretty far out there.”

“A plant? This I wished to have seen,” Zelenka said. “No matter - I understand why you came alone. Most Earthlings are nervous around new creatures, and it sounds like you have some interesting ones.”

“You could say that.” Peter cast around for something else to say, but before he could come up with anything, the soldier who’d been sent to retrieve the decision makers for Atlantis returned, along with a new man. 

At his entrance, every soldier in the place stood up, only returning to their seats when the new guy said, “Guys, we’ve talked about this. I hate it when you interrupt your dinners. Sit the hell back down.” There was a round of laughter, but the soldiers obeyed, returning their attention to their food and drink.

The new guy came over to join them at their table. “Major, Doc, I hear there’s something you need me to see?”

Lorne nodded, reaching out and snagging another stool from the table next to them and pulling it over. “Colonel Sheppard, meet Peter Quill. He’s here from… where was it again?”

“The Greater Magellanic Cloud,” Peter answered. “I’m here on behalf of Taneleer Tivan, the Collector, to make a trade.”

Sheppard squinted at him. “The Collector, huh? Sounds like a character from a comic book. Well, McKay refused to be dragged away from his work, so you get me and my decision about any potential trade. What are we trading, anyway?”

“These,” Peter said, calling on every bit of showmanship that he’d learned from Udanta, pulling the pouch out his knapsack and tipping them out on the table. Spread out like that, he could see that they were a whole rainbow of colors, from the deep blue of the first one to a brilliant red, that shined brightly even in the dim light of the tavern. “They can be used to make weapons that you can use in your fight against the Wraith. Doctor Zelenka has already reviewed the plans that I also bring and can tell you that they are feasible and within your capabilities.”

Turning to look at Zelenka, Sheppard said, “Well?”

Zelenka nodded. “The one set of plans I reviewed looked like it would work. There were other plans on the drive, which I assume work with some of the different colored crystals.”

Peter shrugged. “I’m not an engineer, but Tivan is honest.” _Mostly_ he thought to himself. “If he says the crystals will make weapons, they will. If he says that they will work against these Wraith, they will.”

“And what do you want for your sack of magic beans?” Sheppard asked.

“Tivan wants a ZPM,” Peter said, bracing himself for a “No” that he was going to have to talk around to a yes, before his team came looking for him.

“A ZPM? What does he want with one?” Sheppard asked, and the fact that he asked as opposed to jumping to a no was a hopeful thing. 

“To add to his collection,” Peter said. “Tivan collects _everything_ , and apparently he’s missing one of the these. He knows that you now have the capability of making more, so he sent me to trade for one.”

“Hmm,” Sheppard said, leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table. “You say he waited till he knew that we had the ability to make more of them before he sent you?”

“Sir, you can’t be seriously considering this,” Lorne said. “I know we need weapons, but we literally know nothing about Mr. Quill, or this Collector, and you know how dangerous the ZPMs are.”

“If I may,” Zelenka said. “We know that the Collector is making a good faith effort towards trade. We know that he didn’t attempt to steal a ZPM before we had any to spare. We know that Mr. Quill risked his life to make this trade - he had no idea if we’d even listen to him. We know quite a lot.”

“True,” Sheppard said. “Lorne, I hear what you’re saying, but while the process to make ZPMs is a bitch, it’s not impossible. We’ve even got about three already made that haven’t been given out to planets that need them for shielding yet, and at least two more that are almost done. Doc, you think this is a worthwhile trade?”

“I do,” Zelenka said. “McKay will bitch, because McKay will always bitch, but I think it is a good trade. There are even enough crystals that McKay should be able to take one for study and possible replication.”

“True.” Sheppard sat up straight and met Peter’s eyes. “I’ll approve the trade. It’ll take me about forty-five minutes to go and get the ZPM. Stay here with the Doc and the Major and I’ll be back.” 

Peter nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 

Sheppard stood up and made his way out of the tavern quickly, leaving Peter sitting between Zelenka, who seemed happy enough, and Lorne, who was clearly _not_ happy, but obviously not surprised either. “Would you like some more stew?” Zelenka asked, and when Peter nodded, waved down the waitress, ordering three more bowls and beers.

While they waited for the waitress to bring it back, Peter picked up the crystals and put them back in their pouch, along with the flash drive. Tucking the pouch back in his knapsack while he waited for Sheppard, he turned his attention to Zelenka.

“So, you say that your team has a walking tree. Who else is part of your team?” Zelenka asked curiously.

Peter answered as truthfully as he could, talking about how Rocket was genetically modified, and how Drax didn’t understand metaphors. In return, Zelenka did an imitation of the missing Doctor McKay that had Peter in stitches. It sounded like he was more than happy that McKay had been too busy to come today - he didn’t deal well with know-it-alls. 

They were just finishing up their beers, and Peter was feeling pretty relaxed when Sheppard came back into the tavern, this time carrying a fairly large case. That attracted the attention of most of the people in the tavern, but no one said anything to him as he brought the case to their table. 

Peter pulled the pouch back out and opened it up so that Colonel Sheppard could see that the crystals were in there, before setting it on the table. Sheppard place his case on the table as well and opened it up, showing Peter a glowing device about a foot tall that was a fairly close match to the picture he’d been shown. “Do we have a deal?” Colonel Sheppard asked.

“We do,” Peter answered, handing him the pouch and taking the case in return. It was a lot lighter than he’d expected, given the size, but what did he know? “And now I really need to get back to my team.”

“Good trading with you,” Sheppard said, extending a hand to shake, which Peter took with a grin. Lorne did the same when Zelenka elbowed him in the side, and looked a bit like he’d bitten a waiju fruit, but he didn’t try to argue again that they shouldn’t do this.

When he went to shake Zelenka’s hand, Zelenka gripped his tightly. “You should return sometime, with your friend the plant,” Zelenka said. “I know of a botanist who would be extremely interested in meeting him.”

Peter laughed. “Maybe someday. But for now, I just need to go back to the gate so that I can go home.”

Zelenka stood, as did Lorne. “We’ll escort you back so that no one gives you a hard time,” Lorne said, apparently accepting defeat gracefully. “And so that I know that Doc doesn’t decide to jump through at the last moment to meet your plant.”

All three of them chuckled. Lorne paid the waitress in silver coins, and then they left the Tavern, headed back towards the ring. There were still soldiers standing by, but this time they just waved at the trio, and no guns were raised. Peter pulled Tivan’s tablet out, and opened the screen that showed which symbols to push.

He’d thought, looking at the stone pedestal, that he’d have to push fairly hard to make it work, but the symbol sunk at the lightest touch. It only took a moment to push all seven symbols, and then clouds billowed out of the gate, before receding and leaving that water-like substance.

“It was good to meet you,” Zelenka said. “Next time, bring your friends.” 

“I will,” Peter said, before checking to make sure he had the case and heading up the stairs to the gate. He paused before entering to wave at Zelenka and Lorne, and then stepped through.

One crazy rollercoaster ride, and then he was stepping out into the middle of Tivan’s collection. Tivan was there, as was the rest of his team. Anyone who didn’t know them, would have said that they were relaxed, but he could see the tension in their shoulders and the way they held their heads, tension that bled out when he hefted the case and said, “I’ve got it.”


End file.
